Adhesive tapes are used as joining means offering high adhesion reliability to fix or temporarily fix components or used as labels for describing product information in various industrial fields pertaining to OA equipment, IT equipment, electrical machines such as home appliance, and automobiles.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for recycle and reuse of exhausted products in industrial fields pertaining to such electrical machines and automobiles from a viewpoint of conservation of the global environment. The recycle and reuse of exhausted products need a work for peeling adhesive tapes used to fix components or used as labels. Such adhesive tapes, however, are attached to various points in products and often exert strong adhesion. The work for peeling the adhesive tapes may be associated with considerable complication.
For example, an adhesive member having two or more adhesive layers with different adhesive strengths is disclosed as an adhesive tape that can be relatively easily peeled (see, for example, PTL 1). When the adhesive member having adhesive layers forming a laminate structure is attached to an adherend through a weak adhesive layer, the adhesive member achieves strong adhesion to the adherend and easy disassembling with the weak adhesive layer being a release surface.
The adhesive member, however, has an issue of high production costs because the adhesive member has plural adhesive layers as an essential structure. The adhesive member also has a limitation in increasing the adhesive strength since the adhesive member is configured to adhere to an adherend through the weak adhesive layer. This configuration may make it difficult for the adhesive member to be used to strongly fix an article.